Nudge's Experiment
by FashionDiva7
Summary: My entry for the Maximum Ride: Day of Anti-Hardwicke. Fang's morning is just about to get a lot worse. NOTE: This is a day early, due to the fact that I will be out of town tomorrow when the other entries are posted. Cya.


**My entry for Maximum Ride: Day of Anti-Hardwicke. I hope the others remembered, or this is gonna look really stupid, huh? **

**It was announced that Catherine Hardwicke has been cast as the director of Maximum Ride: The Movie. She's most well know for directing the Twilight Movie. She has confessed that she hopes to cast KRISTIN STEWART as MAX and ROBERT PATTINSON as FANG. I hope I speak for everyone when I say, Heck No! A blonde guy as Fang? The stuttering, talentless girl as Max? Excuse me while I puke my guts out. **

**Luckily, some of us are fighting back. There's a petition on St. Fang of Boredom's profile, you can sign that to help. Just type "St Fang" if she doesnt come up on the search engine. We're hoping this day will get everyone up and fighting this impossibility...so we dont end up with TWILIGHT 2: THE ANGEL EXPERIMENT. Yuck. Hey, I love the Twilight books too, but they're a different fandom and should back off the Max movie. **

**I know some of you are still shaking your heads, so I hope this fact at least gets to you. Max and Fang are suppossed to be 14 years old. Being that age myself, I can tell you that Kristin and Rob look as 14 as my cat looks like an octopus! (Weird analogy-ish thing there, but it sounded fairly dramatic when I wrote it. heh.)**

**Enjoy your day! **

* * *

**Nudge's Experiment**

**Fang's PoV**

Do you ever want to just not get up in the morning? Something just happens that makes your day awful before it even starts? Well, I'll tell you my first thought when I woke up to hear...

"....makeover. Please, Fang! I dont want do makeup or anything, just clothes. Maybe play with your hair! Max would love that! Yeah, I'd play with it..."

Oh, hell no.

Nudge looked at me with pleading eyes, still blathering on. I held up my hand to signal her to can it. She complied, much to my relief.

"Heck, no." I said, my voice not wavering from its indifferent monotone.

Her grin deflated, just the slightest bit. It was barely noticable. "Just some more colorful clothes? Please Fang, I really think you should-."

"Sorry, no." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, barely seeing her through my dark bangs.

She jumped onto the edge of my bed, smile quivering in excitement. "Just the hair then? You have the coolest hair ever, Fang! It's all ebony black and in your eyes. It's kinda emo-ish in the cut, if you know what I mean? Max loves it, that's pretty obvious though. I think-."

I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming at that point. She just needed to shut up! "Nudge. If I let you, will you stop talking?" We all love the kid, but she just goes on and on...

Her eyes lit up. "Sure, Fang. No problem, I-." She realized she was still talking. "Oops."

"Just the hair." I warned, following her back to her room. Hopefully, I would be able to reverse the damage before the rest of the Flock saw me. "Nothing too crazy either."

She nodded, pulling various products out of her backpack. I'd have to talk to Max about letting the kids use the card whenever they wanted, it was insanity for her to buy all this crap.

She motioned for me to take a seat on the stool by the mirror. I did, already regretting the decision. At least she wasnt still rambling.

_ _ _

"Why are you covering my head in foil?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. She had made a sort of cap of foil, completely covering my hair, which was gelled with something that smelled awful.

"I saw it on TV, the people always look better afterward. Not sure what it does, but its gotta be important! I mean, seriously...."

I took a long breath. "I get in, Nudge. When do I get it off?"

"20 minutes, though maybe we should do longer, just in case-"

I ignored her after that, ducking through the hallway and into my room. In silence I covered the foil with a plain baseball hat, black of course. Heaven forbid Max should see this.

_ _ _

The second the clock had shown that my time was up, I slid into Nudges room. I could help fearing the results of what was sure to come. After all, I had let _Nudge _experiment on my hair.

She removed the foil and with a frown, told me to wash out my hair. I heaved a sigh and followed her orders. She owed me big for this.

I sat down again, "What next?"

Her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?"

She shook herself, wringing her hands. "Nothing. Just a second." A very short Nudge sentence, should I be impressed or worried?

Nudge pulled out a blow dryer and set to work, it felt like ages until she finished. She smiled, but one of her eyes twitched. I decided not to ask, I'd fix it later.

_ _ _

I spotted Max in the kitchen later, rolling her eyes at Angel. Typical.

With a smirk, I strode up behind her and breathed loudly.

She jumped, spinning. "I thought I told you not to-AHHHH!" She shrieked, flinching.

I stared. "What's got you so worked up?"

She swept her eyes up to my head. "Ok, geez, give me some credit. I never expected you to go blonde!"

"What?" I whispered, confused.

Max put her heads on her hips and bit her lip. "It's just that it's so different. Wow, that's gonna take a while to get used to!"

It clicked. "NUDGE!"

I raced to the mirror, and man, I got a serious shock when I did.

"Hey Fang," Max called out again. "Did you hear the one about the blonde that..."

And that brings us back to: oh, hell no.

* * *

**A blonde Fang, scary huh? Cant let Pattinson play him, that would be catastrophe.**


End file.
